Meet the New Boss
"Meet the New Boss" is the third episode of the first season of Banshee and, therefore, the third episode of the series overall. It aired on January 25, 2013. The episode was written by Executive Producers Jonathan Tropper and David Schickler and directed by Ole Christian Madsen. Plot A mixed martial arts title bout is being planned at the local Kinaho Moon Casino, run by tribe leader Benjamin Longshadow and his son Alex. Huge profits are anticipated for Banshee investors, but the enterprise is threatened when the champion angers Lucas. Synopsis Carrie sneaks into Mr. Rabbit's New York City apartment and holds him at gunpoint. She offers him a deal-she'll give him the diamonds she stole if he leaves her and her family alone. Rabbit makes a counteroffer: Deliver Lucas and she'll be free. Carrie knocks him out with a sedative, kisses him on the cheek and tells him, "Goodbye Daddy." In Banshee, Proctor works with local Native American tribe leader Benjamin Longshadow to hold a mixed-martial arts bout, over the protests of the chief's son Alex Longshadow. The fighter, Sanchez, spars with the town's marines at the Kinaho Moon Casino and tries to engage Lucas in the ring too, but the sheriff declines the offer. He's there to see Proctor about the drugs found on the body of the state senator's son. Lucas sees the Hopewells at the boy's funeral and Gordon invites him over for dinner. When Carrie and Lucas are left alone, she tells him he's changed-he used to be kind. After being forgotten about for 15 years, Lucas feels he has reason to be unkind and storms out of the Hopewell home. He goes to Sugar's bar to drink off his anger, and sees Rebecca, the Amish girl he slept with earlier. They sleep together again, while Sugar calls someone and says, "Look, you told me to call if she came back again. Well, she's back." Rebecca walks outside the bar to see her uncle -- Kai Procter -- waiting for her. He reprimands her for continuing to rebel against her upbringing, much like he did. That night, Carrie offers Lucas the diamonds in exchange for him leaving her alone, but he won't be bought off. At the casino, a waitress arrives at Sanchez's trailer with a bottle of champagne, just as he requested. The two begin having sex, which gets increasingly rough. Sanchez turns violent and proceeds to rape and beat her. Lucas and Siobhan visit the girl in the hospital and decide to arrest Sanchez immediately at the pre-fight cocktail party. Proctor pleads with Lucas to wait until after the fight, but Lucas is having none of it. He approaches the fighter to arrest him, and they engage in a vicious brawl. The sheriff takes his share of damaging hits, but manages to bite and claw his way on top. He breaks the fighter's fingers and arm in front of a stunned group of onlookers, including his impressed deputy. Sugar helps a battered Lucas home, where Proctor comes to see him. He wants to work out a deal with the sheriff, but Lucas says he isn't afraid of him. "Maybe you should be," Proctor cautions. Clay Burton approaches Dern, Sanchez's manager, and requests the satchel of money that Procter gave Dern for the fight. Dern refuses and goes inside Sanchez's trailer. Burton follows him in, and beats Dern savagely. A worker at the Kinaho Moon publishes a video of Hood and Sanchez's fight to Youtube. In the post-credits scene, a bloody Burton leaves Sanchez's trailer with the satchel of money. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job (credit only) *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners (credit only) *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Daniel Ross Owens'' as Mayor Dan Kendall *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit Guest starring *''Matthew Rauch'' as Clay Burton *''Christos Vasilopoulos'' as Olek *''Cedric Stewart'' as Damien Sanchez *''Joseph Gatt'' as the Albino *''Russell Means'' as Benjamin Longshadow *''Anthony Ruivivar'' as Alex Longshadow Co-starring *''Leslea Fisher'' as Chloe *''Mike Pniewski'' as Douglas Dern *''Wayne Pere'' as Senator Robert Schumacher *''Susan Williams'' as Mrs. Schumacher *''Claire Bronson'' as Janie Kendall *''Rita Glynn'' as Female Soloist *''Deja Dee as Alma'' *''Stevie Ray Dallimore'' as Gregor *''Joseph Meissner'' as Mikhail *''Brian Stapf'' as 3rd Chess Playing Man *''Gabriel Suttle'' as Max Hopewell *''Kevin L. Johnson'' as a Valet Parker *''Erin Estelle McQuatters'' as a Naked Young Woman *''Shane Partlow'' as a Piono Player *''Michael Mukatis'' as a Bodyguard *''Bob Boudreaux'' as a Announcer *''Tom Werme'' as a Reporter *''William Harrison'' as a Amish Boy Cast Notes *11 of 13 cast members for the first season appear in this episode. *Starring cast member Hoon Lee (Job) and Demetrius Grosse (Emmett Yawners) are credited and do not appear. Trivia *At the funeral of Reed Schumacher, a Female Soloist is singing Amazing Grace. Featured music *''"Hold On You"'' by Ponderosa (When Lucas gets hauled away by Sugar and mends his pain with whiskey.) *''"Dynamite and Whiskey"'' by Fred Eaglesmith (Bar scene.) *''"Creatures''" by Feeding People (End Credits.) Preview Videos Banshee Season 1 Episode 3 Clip - Ana Gives Back the Diamonds to Rabbit|Ana Gives Back the Diamonds to Rabbit Banshee Season 1 Episode 3 Clip - Sanchez Arrives For Fight|Sanchez Arrives For Fight Banshee Season 1 Episode 3 Clip - Lucas Approaches Proctor About Skulls|Lucas Approaches Proctor About Skulls Banshee Season 1 Recap 3 (Cinemax)|Recap #3 References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1